Girl's blog
by macedonia 2014
Summary: Katniss es una joven llena de dudas e inseguridades, cuyo blog es el desnudo de su alma hecho letra. Un alma atormentada que no perdona sus errores, puede que sus cicatrices externas se borrarán, pero las de su alma arden como el primer día, la consumen...
1. Sinopsis

Un campo de batalla,

día a día

una nueva pelea,

más gritos y llantos,

más lágrimas derramadas,

por el tema de siempre.

Pero todo pasa, todo se olvida de hoy para mañana,

menos una cosa,

las cicatrices de esa pelea,

que se quedan grabadas a fuego lento en mi alma.

Ooooooooooooo

Katniss escribe esta nueva entrada en su blog, desanimada cierra la sesión, sabes que las cosas van de mal en peor, y todo por una maldita decisión... Una maldita decisión que la cambio la vida para siempre que la alejó de todos aquellos que la amaban, que la metió en un buque del que no podía salir.

 **Buenooos días chicas, os preguntaréis a que viene esto, la verdad es un proyecto que subí a Wattpad hace un tiempo todavía está en proceso de creación pero espero que les guste tanto como a mí**


	2. Prólogo

**Heridas sin cerrar cicatrices que sangran.**

Sonrío leyendo el título de mi nueva entrada muy satisfecha con el resultado logrado.

Revisé de nuevo el número de visitas y comentarios, la cifras seguían incrementando día a día con cada entrada mi número de lectores se incrementaba, la verdad que para mí era un verdadero orgullo leer como mis entradas habían ayudado a la gente.

Bajo el título de Diario personal, había subido en forma de entradas, capítulos de mi vida, la gente me alababa por mí imaginación tan portentosa, y en su comentarios expresaban su incredulidad porque unos personajes ficticios resultaran tan verosímiles, si tan sólo supieran la verdad, si se dieran cuenta que esto no es más que una pequeña parte de la historia de mi vida.

 **Pronto sabréis más de nuestra protagonista, esto es un pequeño prólogo.**

 **Twitter_ frasesorigina**


	3. Chapter 3

Las redes estaban colapsadas, parece que todos los medios se habían hecho acopio de la noticia, el 22M un nuevo ataque terrorista esta vez en Bruselas.

Este tipo de noticias siempre habían indignado a Katniss, y es que a pesar de estar licenciada en Ciencias del Periodismo, pronto se dio cuenta de que ese mundillo no estaba hecho para ella, la manera en que muchos medios contaban las tragedias con el puro fin de vender la noticia, olvidando el sufrimiento de los implicados, de sus familias, es más en ocasiones daba igual distorsionar un poco la verdad, lo importante era que la noticia atrajera la atención del posible receptor... Pero hoy por ejemplo echaba de menos trabajar como periodista le encantaría poder informarse y escribir un artículo o grabar un buen reportaje sobre el atentado, eso es lo que en un principio le gustaba de su profesión, lástima que nunca la pudo desempeñar tal y como era su sueño, sí, siempre le quedaba su blog, y se sentía genial por poder manifestar su opinión libremente pero siempre detrás de un nick name, "ellos" jamás permitirían que nadie descubriese su identidad, sería sumamente peligroso.

Sí, claro... sumamente peligroso, pero le permitían que investigara con el afamado detective Mellark al asesino del bic. El detective Mellark era un viejo conocido, aunque él no lo supiera, con su nuevo aspecto era imposible reconocerla además, si se diera el caso podría producir una hecatombe.

\- Señorita Everdeen.

-Dígame Haymitch.

-Recuerde que hoy tiene la reunión con el detective Mellark, es muy importante que no se escabulla del tema, usted ya sabe las consecuencias que puede acarrear.

-Sí, lo sé Haymitch, lo sé.- Hacia ya un tiempo que conocía a Haymitch como para saber que sus amenazas o advertencias como él las llamaba no eran más que papel mojado.

\- A las 4 en el café del centro.- le comunicó con voz grave y solemne.

\- No se supone que para un asunto de máximo secreto reunirse en el bar del pueblo quizá no sea la mejor opción.

-Lo que se trata es de no levantar sospecha y que una pareja se reúna en un local es lo más normal del mundo, te llamaré después para que continúes manteniéndome informado y guarda las formas que además de estar bajo mi cuidado eres mi subordinada.-Katniss rodó los ojos lástima que no estuvieran cara a cara.

-Gracias Haymitch.

La comunicación se cortó así habían sido todo las llamadas entre ellos desde que comenzaran a producirse hace 2 años, 22 meses para ser más exacto, y todavía Katniss no se acostumbraba del todo a ello. No le gustaba esa forma de vida, esa forma de comunicarse, se sentía la protagonista de una serie criminal, y en cierta forma lo era, cumplía todas las características para ser una de las víctimas.

Ya el reloj marcaba las 4 de la tarde cuando Katniss se acercó al punto de encuentro acordado, no fue difícil localizar a Mellark no había cambiado nada en años, seguía siendo el mismo hombre de mirada verde penetrante.

-Usted debe ser la señorita Everdeen- reconoció él al ver la cinta roja que llevaba en su muñeca una idea de Haymitch para que pudiese localizarla, si tan solo supiera cual era su verdadera identidad, agacho la mirada ante ese pensamiento, si tan solo ella pudiera volver a su verdadera identidad, si pudiera volver a vivir su vida.

\- Así es, y si no me equívoco usted es el detective Mellark.- contestó a la vez que alejaba todos esos pensamientos de su mente.

-Afirmativo. No sé lo que le habrán informado de mí pero trabajo en la brigada de homicidios de la policía nacional- a lo que Katniss simplemente asintió- trabajo en la investigación del Asesino del bic, de momento no es más que una leyenda urbana, mis propios jefes dicen que no son más que episodios de violencia de género aislados sin ninguna relación entre sí, dicen que es una locura hablar de un asesino en serie que es a lo que a mí parecer a lo que nos enfrentamos, ahí interviene usted.

\- No entiendo que relación tengo con todo ese asunto detective.

-Su blog lo que escribe a parte de sus poesías tiene un montón de relatos sobre asesinatos, es increíble como es capaz de reflejar con sus palabras ese tipo de actos, metiéndose en la piel del maltratador o del asesino, relatando todo con lujo de detalles. Justo eso es lo que necesitó para esta investigación alguien que pueda meterse en la cabeza de este asesino serial, necesitamos ir un paso por delante de él y para eso la necesito.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Katniss se sentía extasiada, siempre había querido hacer algo como eso, algo que la hiciera sentir útil, realizar una importante investigación que diera con la captura de un asesino múltiple era una meta muy ambiciosa, pero a la vez muy atractiva.

\- Cuente conmigo para lo que quiera detective.

-Esperaba que fuera así, esta noche te mandaré los casos de asesinatos para que te documentes del caso, mañana ya empezaremos a trabajar sobre el terreno, siento que sea tan repentino pero el tiempo es un elemento clave que por desgracia no corre a nuestro favor.

Sería ya entrada la noche cuando por fin Katniss recibió el correo con los datos con los que contaban hasta el momento, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo mientras leía el informe acompañada con las fotos de las víctimas. Todas ellas presentaban signos de agresión, si bien es cierto que cada una había sido asesinada de una forma distinta: estrangulamiento, apuñalamiento, ahogamiento... Todas ellas tenían algo en común, en las marcas de sus cuerpos en las fotos se podían apreciar como ellos estaban recubiertos por un mapa de moratones que curiosamente tenía forma de estrella de David, unos más antiguos otros más recientes. Esa sin duda sería la causa de que los hayan etiquetado como episodios de violencia de género aislado, precisamente ella, Katniss, sabría mucho más que los expertos de ese tema. Según seguía leyendo el informe se dio cuenta de más datos que coincidían, todas ellas habían denunciado al agresor con anterioridad, es más todos los agresores tenían coartadas lo suficientemente sólidas para comprobar que no estaban con la víctima cuando ocurrió, en algunos casos cámaras de seguridad lo atestiguaban, ¿qué significaba todo aquello? Ahora comprendía cual era la teoría de Katniss, todos los asesinos en serie seguían un patrón y un modo de actuar, y todos sus víctimas tenían algo en común.

En este caso estaba claro, todas las víctimas habían sufrido con anterioridad episodios de violencia de género, lo cual era una escusa perfecta para que no buscaran a un culpable fuera del círculo de la victima, y que nadie supiera que los crímenes están relacionados entre sí. Sin duda era un asunto muy peliagudo, la estrella de David, la peor de sus pesadillas, el pasado volvía y con más fuerza que nunca al parecer.

 **Ya sé bastante corto,pero quiero saber las impresiones que tenéis de la historia, ahora que en un 50% sabéis de que va.**

 **Y agradecer a quiénes han agregado la historia a favoritos, a los lectores silenciosos, y a quiénes me han escrito para compartir sus opiniones.**


End file.
